


a nest, a home, a love

by sleeperservice



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Plans For The Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeperservice/pseuds/sleeperservice
Summary: Charlie spends a little cozy cuddly time during the bye week with his mate as they wait for their baby to arrive.
Relationships: Zdeno Chara/Charlie McAvoy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	a nest, a home, a love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maeve_of_Winter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeve_of_Winter/gifts).

Charlie slowly waddled over to the sofa. Part of him felt really bad that his advanced pregnancy was ruining Zee's bye week; if things had been normal they would have been going somewhere hot and sunny instead of holed up in Boston playing it safe so close to the due date. On the other hand, if things had been normal and Charlie hadn't gone into heat right before the Finals last season, they wouldn't even be together at all. They'd have gone off to separate places for the bye. It was hard to even think about that. The bonding felt like the best thing that had ever happened to him, even with the lost season. When you looked at it that way, nobody's week was being ruined. Zee had promised that they'd have the best getaway ever even without getting away. The getting away of the bye, after all, was getting away from the hockey. Charlie had already got away from that as soon as he found out he was expecting.

Zee was waiting for him on the sofa. He got up quickly to help Charlie sit down. Charlie had thought at first that Zee was overdoing it with all the assistance and hovering until he hit this stage of the pregnancy and found that his body was in the way of everything. Charlie appreciated Zee's physical guidance as he sank into the sofa and reclined himself on the little chaise longue part that stuck out. It was frustrating to always have to have his feet up, but they were swollen all the time and they hurt. Charlie grimaced.

"What's bothering you now?" Zee asked as he put his arm around Charlie's shoulders.

"Can I be honest and say everything?" Charlie put his hands on his belly. It calmed him to touch where the baby was. It was part of the whole omega nesting instinct, apparently.

"Yes, you may be honest. I cannot say that I blame you at all. I wish I could take all the pain and bother away from you, but the pain and bother is a part of this whole process." Zee cuddled closer to him.

Zee had always had that protective instinct where Charlie was concerned, even before he became Charlie's bondmate and the father of his child. Charlie could think of so many times on the ice where Zee had come to his rescue, and it wasn't just because he was younger, or an omega to Zee's alpha, or because Zee was his captain. It was all of it and more. It wasn't any wonder that he was still trying to protect Charlie, even from the things he wasn't able to do anything about.

"This annoyance will be over in a few weeks, anyway, replaced by new annoyance which you can do something about. The baby. You know, it's probably good that I really can't go anywhere." That wasn't true, but Zee had insisted that they not even take a little getaway out of Boston because the due date was so close. "I'm feeling a bit of that nesting urge, right now. I know the nursery is perfect but it has to be more perfect, you know?"

"I know you've been shopping online a lot when we've been on the road. I come back to all these boxes in the recycling."

"I can't help it!" Charlie laughed. "I've got nothing to do except look at cute things for the baby, and when I look at the cute things I want to buy them, and since I can I do, and there are just so many cute things."

"Oh, I know." Zee leaned over and kissed Charlie on the top of his head. "You are the cute thing I come home to all the time, so cute. I don't know how your cheeks could have got any rounder, but they did, and the rest of you too, and I don't know if I've told you how impossibly cute and cuddly you are now. I kind of wish you could stay like this forever."

Charlie blushed. Zee had in fact told him that a lot in the last few months, but he wasn't going to remind him. He liked it when Zee kept saying it. "Well, I could, if we have another baby."

Zee held him tighter. "We have a while to think about that. The first heat after you have the baby won't come for a while, in the first place, and in the second place that's another year you'd miss. You love hockey, and you're not sure you love being a parent yet. Don't give your passion up just to make me happy. It makes me happier to have you do what you love."

Charlie snuggled up in Zee's warm, protective embrace. "I know, but after this year you may not play. I'm not sure I want to play for another captain other than you. I'm not even sure I want to be on a team that you're not on."

"Ah, Charlie," Zee said and kissed him again, "my decision about next year is somewhat out of my hands. I don't want to play for another team than the Bruins but they would have to make the decision to re-sign me. I don't think I'm ready to retire. I want to play my last seasons with you at my side. See? That is what makes me happy. After that, then we can make the decisions about what we will do, and if having a bunch of kids is what makes you the most happy...then that's what we will do."

Charlie felt so cozy and loved. He sighed in pleasure. "Being your mate is what makes me the happiest, and sharing everything with you. I'm so glad you were the alpha who called to me, who fit most with me, who bonded with me. I think I knew it inside from the time we met that you were going to be the one. I love you so much, Zee."

"I love you too," Zee said softly, so soft and gentle and delightful. Charlie felt so safe that he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I thank my recipient for the inspiring list of likes! I knew I wanted to write for them when I saw the letter, and I'm glad I got the chance.


End file.
